User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show (TV Series) - Episode 8
Title: Pink is Laid! Starring Roles: Alexandra Featuring: Pink Fong And Leni Loud Appearances: Steve Anais Watterson Puppycorn Handy the Beaver Nutty the Squirrel Jerry Mouse Petunia the Skunk Samuel Mora Teddy Roosevelt Giggles the Chipmunk Flippy the Bear Flaky the Porcupine And Cuddles the Rabbit *It is morning, Leni is sleeping, later, the alarm clock wakes her up* Leni: WOAH! *Falls out of her bed, she gets up and holds her head* Ow... *Giggles to herself and turns the alarm clock off, she dresses up and is about to eat breakfast, until the door is knocking* Huh? *Goes to the door and opens* Yes?... Alexandra: HELLO LENI! ^^ Leni: Alexandra, hiiii! Alexandra: Are you coming? Leni: Where? Alexandra: To see the awkward pic? Leni: Oh Sure! *Both girls laughs and Leni turns around* Leni: I am just gonna eat... *She walks through the door* OW! Heh sorry, i come back! Alexandra: Ok! *Later....* Leni: *Comes out* There, then we can! Alexandra: Ok good! *The girls are leaving, Pink Fong pops out of a bush, he laughs* Pink Fong: >:) Oh yeah, yes! That pic everybody must see! *The girls walks past Handy* Girls: Hello Handy! Handy: Woah, hi there, girls! :) *Handy stares at them and don't notice he is falling down a hole, his helmet falls after him* Huh? WOAAAAH! *Handy lands in spikes, impaled to death!* Ugh!... *Dead!* *Later, Alexandra took a pic of Steve who suddenly notice the sound, uh sound of camera, he gets distracted by the sound as he was pooping* Steve: Huh? *Looks behind himself, Alexandra was hiding in the bushes, Steve shrugs really, shrugs and ignores it, what a shrug* Leni and Alexandra: XD Heheheh... *They laugh at a pic of Steve's butt* Pink Fong: *Watches so well up in a tree* Now, what is they looking at now? *Pink Fong TRIES to look at it, but Leni's head blocks his way, unaware Pink Fong is trying to watch the pic behind her* Grrr! That is it! *Takes out a harpoon and throws it at Leni's head* Leni: DAAAH! *She died* Alexandra: LENIII! D: *Pink Fong notice she died* Pink Fong: Uh Oh! *However, he hides and runs away now* Alexandra: Hm... What do we have here? *Alexandra uses her finger on something pink on the harpoon, she licks it* Hm.... PINK! Let's find out who did it!... *Later, Alexandra is looking for subjects, she spots Puppycorn* Alexandra: AHA! *Points at him, she runs towards him* PUPPYCORN! Puppycorn: What? Alexandra: Why did you kill my friend? Puppycorn: What? Why would i kill anybody? Alexandra: Don't pretend you don't know, murderer! *Shows the harpoon to him* THIS harpoon have pink on it, sounds familiar? Puppycorn: Ooooh... It isn't mine! Alexandra: No? Then who?.... *Later at home, Alexandra calls some subjects, so just some victims? Subjects whatever then eh whatever, yes whatever it is* Alexandra: *On phone* Oh ok, thanks, see ya at my house! *Lays on phone* Now... Just some of them, one of them is guilty! Oh ok, of course i better drink something.... *Alexandra WAS going to reach for milk, but she accidently takes bleach instead and drinks it* O_O... *Spits it, so her tongue gets white like her skin, so much!* DAH!... I feel sick.. *Alexandra runs to the toilet and barfs, then she gets out, crawling* Duh... Dat was so sick! *Door rings* Alexandra: AHA! *Points at door, pretty sure* That must be my visitors! *Opens door* Yes?... Oh? Nutty: Hi Alexandra! Alexandra: Nutty not now, now i need to wait for my cool friends! Nutty: Now i am mad, i am not your cool friend right? Your not cool either really, but right i want to drink something, eh... *Runs to kitchen* Alexandra: Nutty no! Nutty: Huh? What is this? *Sees the bleach* MILK!?! Yuck, *Shrugs to us* Ah welp, it is not sugar but ok... *Drinks the bleach* Alexandra: THAT IS NOT MILK! Nutty: O_O... *Gulps* Alexandra: NOOO! Nutty: GAH! *Cross eyed and lies on floor, so dead!* Alexandra: Ah welp... I need to bury *Buries his body, and whistles as she goes back inside, she places bleach back so nobody sees it* Phew, that was pretty awful! AHA! *Door rings* Yes, i knew it! *Opens* Yes? Oh... Pink Fong: Hi? Alexandra: Well what do ya want? Pink Fong: Nothing, just something funny? Alexandra: Oh ok what? *Pink Fong enters inside* Pink Fong: You wanted to find out a murderer of pink right? Alexandra: Uh right you punk, how ya knew it is punk themed... PINK themed i meant heh?... Pink Fong: Yes because you... Was watching with Leni about a butt right? Alexandra: *Gasps* TRUE! How did ya know!?! Pink Fong: >:) I killed Leni! *Thunder strikes* Alexandra: WHAT!?! >_< AAAAH! YAAAH! *Alexandra kicks Pink Fong* Pink Fong: OOF! *Falls on wall, falls and wall rhymes, so yes falls* Oh please, i was kidding! Alexandra: *Picks up her golden sword* KIDDING!?! You think that was funny? Oh ok let's see if you being fox chops if you like it then it IS funny then! YAAAH! *Alexandra slices off PF's arm, can later idk i guess it can kill him* Pink Fong: OW! Omg, stop it! Alexandra: NEVER! You will die you pink idiot! Pink Fong: WAIT STOP! *Alexandra kicks his face ten times* OWOWOWOWOWOW! Duh... And... Please! MERCY! *Puppy eyes* ;) SURPRISE! HAH! *PF throws then a bomb at the hall, Alexandra gasps as PF laughs evil* Alexandra: >:( WHY YOU!... *Slices his head off* YAAAH! >:) *PF Dies!* Pink Fong: GAH! *Head rolls* Alexandra: XD Serves you right! *Door rings* Oh costumers? *Opens* YES? *Steve, Anais, Samuel, Jerry, and Petunia all five stares angry at Alexandra, crossing their arms* Alexandra: Oh what? Steve: Well, lady, you wanted to talk about a crime huh? Alexandra: Yes, good news, *Points at PF* I killed the murderer, so problem solved! *They all gasps* Samuel: UR INSANE! >:/ 8 Reasons but u also killed Nutty, we saw him in the backyard! *Points at there* Petunia: ;( Poor Nutty! *Cries, Anais comforts her* Jerry: LET'S KILL HER, GUYS! *Everybody attacks Alexandra* Alexandra: NO WAIT! AAAAH! *They tear her body parts apart even every piece apart and later, she is dead and looks awful after that* Steve: So, serves her right! Others: YEAH! Jerry: Hey guys, what is that bomb doing there? *Points at the bomb* Anais: WHAT!?! All: Uh Oh! Gulp! *The house explodes, even other houses triggered by the explosion explodes as well, looks like everybody who lives there died!* *Giggles, Flippy, Flaky, and Cuddles stares at even the every explosions* All: OOH! :D AAAH!... Flaky: Why is this cool? *All shrug with her* Giggles: *Points forward* D: INCOMING! *All of them screams of fear, a table flies towards them, everybody prepares for it, luckily, it missed them* All: PHEW! *Teddy and his horse runs over Cuddles* Cuddles: GAH! Giggles: :O... CUDDLES! NOOO! *Cries* Winner: Teddy Roosevelt! Teddy: That was an accident, and i didn't mean it... Do ya trust me guys? *Shrugs, so he gulps as people is heard booing at him* >:/ Fine! *Crosses arms!* THE END! Category:Blog posts